Fluid control devices, such as fluid regulators and control valves, are commonly distributed throughout process control systems to control fluid flow rates and/or pressures of various process fluids (e.g., liquids, gasses, etc.). For example, fluid regulators are typically used to regulate the pressure of a fluid to a lower and/or substantially constant value. Specifically, a fluid regulator has an inlet that typically receives a supply fluid at a relatively high pressure and provides a relatively lower and/or substantially constant pressure at an outlet. As the high pressure process fluid travels through the process control system, the regulator reduces the pressure of the process fluid at one or more points to supply a process fluid having a lower or reduced pressure to a sub-system or other custody transfer points. For example, a regulator associated with a piece of equipment (e.g., a boiler) may receive a fluid (e.g., gas) having a relatively high and somewhat variable pressure from a fluid distribution source and may regulate the fluid to have a lower, substantially constant pressure suitable for safe, efficient use by the equipment. A regulator typically reduces inlet pressure to a lower outlet pressure by restricting fluid flow through an orifice to match the fluctuating downstream demand.
Process fluids often contain unwanted particulate such as, for example, dirt, oil, and debris that cause increased wear and/or erosion on the process control system components and negatively affect operation of the entire system. Some known regulators utilize a filter disposed before the orifice to reduce particulate (e.g., dirt, oil, debris, etc.) through the regulator and, thus, to the downstream components of the process control system. However, in some examples, the filters become clogged or saturated with the dirt, oil and other debris. As the filter becomes congested with particulate, the flow of process fluid through the filter decreases and, thus, the regulator is not able to effectively regulate the pressure of the process fluid. Currently, process control system personnel (e.g., operators) change/replace the filters after a noticeable impact has occurred (e.g., a significant decrease in normal operating conditions).